Love's Full Blossom
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 7. The marriage of Phineas and Isabella in 2025 - 14 years after "Celestial Feelings" and 10 years after "A New Star is Born". Two-shot - if such a term exists. Prequel to my "Ad Astra" spinoff. To all you fellow Phinbella fans, ENJOY! :D
1. The Proposal

_Ad __Astra_ Prequel: Love's Full Blossom

Chapter 1: The Proposal

**No, this does not take place during the same time of Phineas and Ferb's lives that we all know. This is 10 years after the events of _A __New__ Star __is __Born_, my 5th story (my 6th one, _Balance__ of __Terror_, was a prequel to my 4th one, _The __Terran __Empire_). This story is meant to discuss the marriage of Phineas and Isabella. This is a short story, so don't expect much of this beyond the awesome marriage of Phineas and Isabella.**

== April 15th, 2025… ==

Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were in love with each other for a long time. They had barely told each other of their feelings for each other on the second-to-last day of the famous 104-day summer vacation we have borne witness to. They had risked their lives a few times since, but had grown only closer as a result. They even met parallel universe versions of themselves—twice. They won a few marching band contests in high school. They, along with their friends, graduated from college in 3 years because of the positive influence that Phineas had on everyone else. Phineas had overseen the construction of the **Flynn-Fletcher**** Starship ****Complex** and the official first contact with Meap's species (which humans coincidentally called "Species 1" like those in the Terran Empire Universe) on April 5th, 2020 (Phineas kept in contact with his Terran Empire Universe self and scheduled it on the same day as it had been in 2010 for them). But despite all of this, there was still one thing missing: a more official bond between himself and Isabella.

So, one day, in the apartment complex where Phineas and Isabella lived separately (_yes, __there __is_ _actually __decency __in __this __society_), they both decided to go out for a nice dinner at the new Chez Platypus restaurant in town (yes, Phineas and Ferb had given inspiration to a few entrepreneurs who were looking for new ideas for a classy restaurant) after they were done with the work day (Phineas had his inventions patented and Isabella worked at the Flynn-Fletcher Academy with new recruits). They both got dressed and went down to the restaurant via transporters at their apartment complex. Phineas was wearing a simple black suit with a white undershirt and dark blue tie. Isabella was wearing a nice dark blue dress and black high-heels. "Hey, Izzy." "Hey, Phineas." "What'cha…?" Isabella quickly shushed him with her finger and asked "what'cha doin'?" Phineas blushed, gave a mile-wide grin, and said "well, uh…going out to dinner with you." Isabella gave her usual cute smile and said "well, let's go, then!" They walked arm-in-arm to the entrance towards the greeter, who was Buford tonight (this was a part-time job for him whenever he was not aboard the _USS __Constantine_ or some other starship as Chief of Security).

"So, how's the happy couple this evening?" Isabella squealed and said "we're doing fine, thank you" while hugging Phineas' arm. "Doin' well with the inventions?" asked Buford. "Yes. Yes, I am" answered Phineas with a smile. "Well, you two have a nice evening." "Thank you. We will" answered Isabella. They both walked in and had Ferb, who also worked here part-time, escort them to a table where two glasses of champagne awaited. "Good evening, you two. How may I serve you?" asked Ferb, who had become a bit wordier in his adult years. Phineas looked at the menu and said "I think I'll take the simple chicken alfredo and salad with red wine vinaigrette, please." "Okay. And for you, ma'am?" After thinking for a while, she said "I think I'll go with the same." "Alright. Do you need any milder drinks for the side?" "We'll just take water" said Phineas. "Alright, we'll get your food made in a jiffy. You two have a nice night!" Phineas and Isabella turned back towards each other and smiled with a slight giggle. "Oh, your brother, Phineas." "Yeah, Vanessa's one lucky girl to have him. And to think, she's the daughter of the guy who's threatened our lives for the longest time!" "Yeah, but she's not the evil one. And besides, we got that future Doofenshmirtz to warn our own about what he'd become if he continued to be so evil." "Yes, that's right. Besides, the future's not set in stone, so the world will probably be safe from him."

Phineas then thought for a moment before asking "hey, how did we know that Perry was part of the secret agent group, the OW…" "OWCA" said Isabella; "You know…I can barely remember that a few years before that, we were doing something with him…helping him on some mission…I don't know…WAIT! I remember! We were hit with some amnesia ray to help Perry keep his cover! That was just after I…" Isabella opened her eyes up wide in realization. "That's when I…got the courage to kiss you before being hit! You seemed to like it…" said Isabella with a playful coyness in her voice. Phineas, too much in a massive realization, was unable to blush for a while. "_That__'__s_ right! We were fighting off Doofenshmirtz from a parallel universe! Wow…I guess the effects of an amnesia-inator don't last forever!" They both smiled at each other. "You know, I _did_ enjoy that brief moment with you doing that…" said Phineas. Suddenly, though, there came an uneasiness about Phineas.

"You know, Isabella, there's…something I need to…uh…I, uh…Isabella?" Phineas pulled out a ring in a small box from his pocket, kneeling to the floor. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?" Isabella's eyes opened up more than they ever had at any other time in her life. Her smile reached from cheek to cheek as she welled up with tears, yelling out "Of course I will!" Isabella squeezed the life out of Phineas for seemed like eternity. Both shed tears from unfathomable joy at the ideal becoming the real. These two were meant for each other, although it had taken Phineas a while to realize Isabella's feelings; nonetheless, him _finally_ getting it was enough those 14 years ago to give him the courage to reveal his own and promise her that she was to become Mrs. Isabella Flynn someday [A/N: This was from _Celestial __Feelings_, my first story]. And now, they both knew that they were to not only continue bettering mankind, but to live together and raise a family to carry on their legacies. When Isabella finally stopped hugging Phineas, he had to cough a few times just to be able to breathe right again, although he had enjoyed her warm embrace.

"Sorry, Phineas…" said Isabella. "You don't know how long I'd wanted all of this. I've loved you since we were children and always had fantasies in 'Phineas-Land' about this stuff…" Phineas raised his eyebrow curiously before saying "Phineas-Land…?" Isabella blushed and said "yeah, that's how I explained it to the Fireside Girls in my troop…kinda embarrassing right now, but I know you don't mind, right?" He gave a sideways smile before stroking her hair and saying "of course I don't. You were a kid with a crush on me; I'll admit that I had a few fantasies myself, but I didn't realize my feelings for you too long before that day." "Which one, Phineas? All of them were so awesome that I don't even know where to begin." Phineas smirked and said "that time when we first built the _USS__ Phineas_. You remember that time where I took you to that isolated alien beach, right?" "Ah, yes. Wow, it really _did_ take you a while to notice me…ah, no matter. What matters now is what the future holds for us." "I agree."

Phineas raised his glass after sitting back down and said "I offer a toast…_the__ undiscover__'__d __country_…the future." Isabella laughed and said "Oh you, Phineas. What's that from?" "It's _Hamlet_. Shakespeare. Classic stuff. I was talking to my parallel self and he was telling me how he made that toast when he first launched the _ISS __Phineas_ out with its warp drive." Isabella smiled and said "then, to the future!" Just then, Ferb came in with the meals prepared for the two and a massive grin on his face. "Well, how sweet." They both blushed speechlessly. "And by the way, just to let you know, we've got some people with cameras back there that got a lot of it." They both looked sheepishly around and blushed a deep red before just laughing and hugging each other. They knew full well what lay ahead for them—what they had waited years for—the ability to fully express their love for each other.

**Yes, a bunch of people who've written Phinbella fanfics tend to write them like this with the whole cliché fancy dinner and proposal, but hey, you've gotta admit it's effective if done right. Anyways, the next chapter is the last one (yes, already). I guess this makes this story a two-shot (if such a term exists for it). Anyways, keep reading!**


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2: The Wedding

**Yes, this is the final chapter in my shortest story so far. But what'd you expect? I had to discuss this before even thinking of going on to making more stories featuring their children and their adventures as a family and as the part-time crew of the _USS __Phineas_-_A_ (PF-01-A, the second starship to bear the name _Phineas_). Let's finish this off well, shall we?**

== June 14th, 2025… ==

Almost 2 months had passed since the great proposal of Phineas to Isabella for her hand in marriage. Preparations had been made over those past couple of months for a very special wedding for the two. Ironically, the new _USS __Phineas_ PF-01-A was finished and waiting to be christened and given a shakedown by the same time; it was decided that after the wedding and reception, Phineas would have the honor of firing the champagne bottle against the hull of the new ship. It was the day of the wedding, and many friends and family members had shown up; even cadets and instructors from the Flynn-Fletcher Academy came to witness this momentous occasion. This wedding, due to the massive turnout expected, would have to take place outdoors. In only a little while, Phineas and Ferb themselves had built almost an arena for the attendees to come to in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard (yes, they can…need I remind you what _else_ they've fit in their backyard before?). It even took a food replicator to synthesize all the food and drink necessary for such a large expected audience! After completion, it stood there for a week before the wedding for all to see.

At 5:45 AM on this day, Phineas woke up and got in the shower at his apartment. Isabella did at around the same time at her apartment (yes, to remind you, like any _decent_ people, they live separately until marriage). After breakfast, Phineas put on his new black suit set with a white undershirt and black tie and _American __Eagle __Real_ cologne. Isabella put on her new white wedding dress after eating her breakfast. For the sake of being safe with their clothes and appearance and avoid the crowds, both used the apartment's transporters to arrive at the Flynn-Fletcher household wedding location at 8:00 AM. The crowds were already amassing outside, as indicated by the total congestion of the small suburban residential street. Ferb, the Best Man, finally let people in at 11:00 AM so that Phineas and Isabella could both have time to prepare themselves some more. By 12:30 PM, the wedding service was about to start, as indicated by the aged Love Handel warming up while Buford checked the pipe organ for last-minute details.

By 12:45, Pastor Larry Lamb was on the stage. He started off with the following prayer: "Father God, we thank you for the opportunity for all of us to be here and bear witness to the matrimony of two of your children on this day. And Father, I pray that these two take each other for better or worse and love each other for their whole lives. May they hug more, kiss more, and keep this sacred vow that you first performed in Eden. May they love each other more than they love themselves. May they honor each other and you in all they do as they raise a family. In Christ's name we pray and lift them up, Amen." At this, Buford started on the organ with the bridal march. The old members of the Fireside Girls, none of whom were married yet, were the flower girls except for Adyson, who lifted Isabella's dress from behind while she walked up the stage. As Phineas entered, nervous and blushing, he took one look at his future wife, instantly feeling relief before continuing with Ferb at his side. Irving, the Ring Bearer, presented the rings forward as the pastor began the wedding vows.

"Do you, Phineas Flynn, take this woman to be your wedded wife, forsaking all others, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?" Phineas, with a mile-wide smile on his face, said "I do." "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, forsaking all others, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?" "Isabella, with tears welling up in her eyes and a cheek-to-cheek smile on her face, answered "I do." Pastor Lamb smiled warmly and looked at the two. "I hereby pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Flynn—husband and wife. Mr. Flynn, you may now kiss the bride." Isabella and Phineas slowly pulled in, looking into each other's teary eyes before saying simultaneously "I gitchee gitchee goo you." They then kissed slowly and passionately yet somewhat briefly as all in the audience stood up and cheered enough to rock all of Danville. Just then, Danny from Love Handel called the time, and the aged band, in one of their last performances, played _You __Snuck __Your __Way__ Right __into__ My__ Heart_.

Phineas carried Isabella to the Captain's Yacht; others boarded other shuttles or went home to watch the live broadcast of the reception at the almost-complete spacedock. In a matter of minutes, all shuttles entered the massive doors of spacedock and landed at the reception and dining hall. Once all had disembarked, Phineas went with his new wife to the christening area of the Starship _Phineas_-A, where he loaded a bottle of 2000 _Vintage_ _Dom __Perignόn_ into a pneumatic cannon and aimed it at the seal on the hull [A/N: remember that the seal is shaped like his head]. As it flew ever-outward, all stayed quiet until it struck, after which everyone clapped and Love Handel played something new:

_It's been a long road_

_Getting' from there to here;_

_It's been a long time,_

_But my time is finally near;_

_And I can feel the change in the wind right now_

_Nothing's in my way;_

_And they're not gonna hold me down no more_

_No, they're not gonna hold me down;_

'_Cause I've got faith of the heart;_

_I'm goin' where my heart will take me;_

_I've got faith to believe_

_I can do anything;_

_I've got strength of the soul_

_And no one's gonna bend or break me_

_I can reach any star;_

_I've got faith…_

_I've got faith…_

_Faith of the heart…_

Phineas and Isabella's dreams had become a reality at long last. It had been 14 years since they confessed to each other how they felt and Phineas' promise to Isabella had been solidified, as she was now Mrs. Isabella Flynn. They would go on to have children, being the first of their friends to do so (except for Jeremy and Candace, who already had Amanda, their first child). Phineas once more told Isabella "I love you, Isabella." In her cute flirty way, she replied "I love you, too, Phineas." They both kissed as the sun rose behind them from the rear window. Meap was also watching in his little ship, and saluted everyone through the window before warping off back home…

**Yep, this does it, people! These two are officially married and bound by their love in an even deeper way than before. Now these two can express their affections towards each other in a number of different ways, as well as more ways, with no shame. This is was the final voyage of the non-married couple; their lives, and their histories, will come into the hands of their new selves. To them, and their posterity, do I commit my future. They will continue the voyages they began, journeying to all the undiscovered countries, boldly going where no man…where no _one_…has gone before.**


End file.
